Libertad
by Merinare
Summary: [Assassins AU] Una vez te conviertes en un asesino, lo eres para siempre. Obtienes un nuevo nombre, una nueva vida… una nueva identidad. ¿Pero a qué costo? Los fantasmas de tus víctimas te perseguirán por siempre. [Secuela Próximamente]
1. Soprano

_Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes pertenecen a la franquicia del mismo nombre._

 _Advertencias: Violencia fuerte. Rated M._

 _Esta historia participa del reto "New Year, New Universe" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"._

 _Se recomienda altamente escuchar la [música] indicada a la hora de leer. Las mismas se encuentran en Youtube._

* * *

 **Libertad**

 _Capítulo 1: Soprano_

 _[_ Guilty Crown - Euterpe _]_

Hermosa. Era una sola palabra la que necesitaba para describir a la bellísima mujer que cantaba sola en medio del escenario, frente a las más de cinco mil personas que llenaban el enorme y antiguo Teatro de Chatelet, en la famosa capital de Paris. Su vestido rosáceo con lentejuelas destellaba en cada giro que ella daba mientras cantaba y danzaba, como si de una musa se tratase.

A pesar de que la joven llamaba la atención de todo el público, mi mente estaba fija en otra persona, que tomaba una copa de vino tinto en una de las salas privadas del tercer piso del teatro. Existía una razón por la cual me encontraba precisamente en la decimoséptima fila, cinco asientos alejado del pasillo. Aquel hombre de pelo castaño y ojos negros se encontraba exactamente debajo de mí. Era mi objetivo.

Pretendiendo que me quitaba un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara, levanté el brazo izquierdo y con un ligero giro de la muñeca hice girar la pequeña perilla del reloj de plata que llevaba en éste. Haciendo un sonido casi imperceptible para el oído humano y acoplado por la voz de la mujer que provocaba eco en las paredes, una pequeña esfera de color gris oscuro salió despedida varios metros hacia arriba y trazó un arco perfectamente calculado que la envió a aterrizar precisamente en la copa de boca ancha, que se hundió sin hacer ningún ruido ni salpicadura. Un tiro excelente.

El hombre no notó nada. Mientras miraba embobado a la mujer tomó otro sorbo más de su copa, su bebida mortal. La pequeña bola de cianuro de rápida disolución y envuelta en una cobertura de goma isonorizante provocaría la muerte en tan solo unos instantes… y así lo hizo. El hombre comenzó a toser mientras tomaba aire a bocanadas, y en un trastabilleo tropezó contra la barrera de contención de la sala y se precipitó hacia abajo, algo que no esperaba.

La cantante se interrumpió al ver al hombre caer y estrellarse contra el suelo produciendo un horrible sonido. Me giré y me llevé las manos a la boca pretendiendo la misma incertidumbre que el resto de los oyentes cerca de mí, que comenzaron a alborotarse y amontonarse alrededor del cuerpo. Sería mi perfecta distracción para retirarme.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que estaba por abrirme paso entre la multitud algo me llamó la atención. Había una sola persona que no se había inmutado por el incidente. Parada con las manos juntas a la altura del corazón y un rostro de tristeza profunda, la cantante seguía parada en el escenario. Luego de dudarlo un momento, y sintiendo que era una mala idea, me dirigí hacia ella. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de arruinar su función.

—Milady, sería un honor para mí escoltarla a las afueras del lugar —dije con toda la caballerosidad posible y extendiendo una mano a la joven, que me miró sorprendida—. Mi nombre es Clemont, y permítame felicitarla. Tiene usted una voz increíble.

La mujer se quedó plantada unos segundos observándome antes de otorgarme una sonrisa y tomar mi mano con timidez. Sin esperar un momento, la arrastré por entre la multitud al exterior, donde ella pudo respirar por tranquilidad.

—Debo darte las gracias— comentó mientras veíamos como un grupo de policías entraba apresuradamente en el lugar, sin siquiera echarnos un vistazo—. Supongo que no me he presentado, aunque si estabas aquí lo más probable es que sepas quién soy. Mi nombre es Serena.

Sus encantadores ojos azules me mantenían hipnotizado mientras la joven se acariciaba un mechón de pelo rubio oscuro, nerviosa. Quería quedarme hablando con ella más tiempo, pero debía irme de allí cuanto antes. Aunque quizás…

—Ha tenido una experiencia horrible, señorita. Lo más probable es que las fuerzas de seguridad la interroguen un par de horas— susurré bajando la voz, provocando que los ojos de Serena se abrieran de golpe por la preocupación—. Afortunadamente, usted tenía una importante cena programada para después de la función.

Guiñé un ojo seductoramente, y la joven finalmente lo entendió. Soltando una risa nerviosa y mirando para ambos lados, me tomó de la mano y frenó un taxi con la otra.

—Cualquier cosa con escapar de este embrollo—admitió mientras nos subíamos en el asiento trasero del vehículo—. ¿Conoce algún restaurant cerca de aquí, Señor Clemont?

No necesité responder, pues el taxista reconoció inmediatamente a Serena y procedió a largarle una perorata sobre los diez restaurantes más famosos de Paris. Disimuladamente y fingiendo que oía lo que decía, miré mi teléfono. Un nuevo mensaje saltó a la pantalla inmediatamente.

 _El objetivo ha sido eliminado exitosamente. Su depósito será realizado dentro de las 48 horas. Preséntese en la ubicación para su próximo objetivo mañana a las 5:30a.m. Se le asignará un compañero debido a la dificultad del mismo._

 _-Alan._

Junto al mensaje había adjunto un pequeño mapa del noreste de la ciudad, donde estaba marcado mi próximo objetivo. Respondí el mensaje afirmativamente y bloqueé el teléfono justo en el momento en que Serena volteaba a verme nuevamente.

—¿Te parece bien? —preguntó, sin saber que no había oído absolutamente nada.

—Me parece una elección excelente —respondí con convicción, haciendo que el chofer hinche el pecho orgulloso—. ¡Vamos allá!

* * *

 _ **Próximo Capítulo - Capítulo 2: "Vulpini"**_


	2. Vulpini

**Libertad**

Capítulo 2: Vulpini

 _[Mirai Nikki - The Song of a Certain Truth]_

La luz del alba apenas se reflejaba en mis gafas mientras subía por las escaleras de hierro de una obra en construcción, la ubicación que Alan me había dado. Allí, según su mensaje, debería encontrarme con mi compañero de trabajo. Subí hasta el último piso sin encontrarme un alma hasta que mi cabeza se asomó por la terraza. Un sujeto de pelo y ojos verdes se encontraba parado sin vértigo alguno en el borde de una caída de más de veinte metros de altura, y volteó tranquilamente al escuchar mis pasos. Su cara se me hacía extrañamente conocida.

—Tú debes ser mi compañero— dije en voz baja, mientras las aves trinaban en su andar mañanero—. ¿Sabes quién es nuestro objetivo?

A modo de respuesta, el hombre señaló una caja rectangular bastante grande escondida bajo unos escombros. Había visto esa caja numerosas veces, se trataba de un rifle de francotirador. Asomándome con cautela en el borde del edificio, alcancé a ver un ventanal un par de pisos abajo en el edificio contrario. Una mujer de aspecto cansado limpiaba el lugar con numerosos productos de limpieza.

—Mi nombre es Cilan. Soy un asesino de rango SS y me especializo en las armas blancas— se presentó, haciendo una reverencia–. Tengo permitido intervenir sólo si tu misión se encuentra en riesgo de fallar, Clemont. La reunión se celebrará hasta las diez de la mañana. Mientras tanto, debemos esperar.

Miré la hora: las seis de la mañana. Teníamos una larga espera por delante. Cilan no parecía un sujeto muy conversador, así que me centré en revisar mi arma. Ajusté la mira, chequée el cargador y limpié la recámara en silencio, mientras mi compañero caminaba peligrosamente por el borde de la obra en construcción, limpiándose las uñas con un cuchillo de cocina inmaculado. Su sola presencia me incomodaba: no parecía una persona mentalmente sana.

—Deberías resguardarte: alguien podría verte desde allí abajo— comenté en voz baja, luego de varios minutos de silencio—. Más con tu altura… y ese llamativo color de pelo.

Cilan no respondió. En su lugar, me miró con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora antes de seguir su camino habitual. Ocasionalmente, lanzaba su cuchillo al aire para atraparlo nuevemante. Su equilibrio y precisión eran soberbios, casi tan exactos como la puntería del rifle que se encontraba ensamblado a mi lado.

Así pasaron dos horas; poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la imagen de mi compañero al borde del abismo. Su caminata era casi como una danza en la cuerda floja, jugando con los diversos elementos que podrían ocasionarle la muerte en un descuido. Quería probarlo, quería sentir esa adrenalina recorrer mis venas. Titubeé varias veces hasta que finalmente me decidí. Sin embargo, en el momento en que me levanté para intentarlo, Cilan se detuvo de golpe. Me acerqué a él y en silencio observamos el ventanal del otro edificio.

Una docena de hombres de saco y corbata se encontraban reunidos en una mesa rectangular, la mitad dándome la espalda y la otra mitad de frente. Me agaché junto al rifle de francotirador, comprobando mi pulso. Estaba tranquilo. Esto sería pan comido.

—Tu objetivo se encuentra en el centro de la mesa. Es el del kipá negro en la cabeza. No falles.

Respiré profundamente, acerqué mi ojo a la mira y luego de contar hasta tres, apreté el gatillo. La bala salió disparada silenciosamente, recorriendo el aire a la velocidad del sonido… más no dio en el objetivo. El proyectil quedó incrustado en el vidrio que se resquebrajó produciendo un sonido sordo. Los hombres se dieron vuelta anonadados, mirando la ventana con extrañeza.

—¡Maldición, es un vidrio blindado!— exclamó Cilan, inclinándose peligrosamente para observar. ¡Dispara, dispara otra vez!

Sujeté el rifle con fuerza, puse otra bala en la recámara y gatillé nuevamente. Esta vez, la bala atravesó el cristal pero falló en acertar al objetivo. En su lugar terminó en la cabeza del hombre a su lado, que se desplomó inmediatamente. El grupo se puso de pie rápidamente; los destellos en el cristal me indicaron que todos portaban armas. La misión corría peligro.

—¡Nos han visto!— exclamó Cilan: en lugar de parecer preocupado, sonrió de forma maniática—. ¡Eso significa que no podemos dejar testigos! ¡Cúbreme!—gritó, antes de ponerse el cuchillo entre los dientes y saltar al vacío.

Perdí el aliento momentáneamente al ver al hombre de pelo verde saltar; al acercarme al borde de la terraza, pude verlo balancearse entre las barras de los andamios con una agilidad impresionante. Sólo podía ver su pelo verde en la lejanía mientras daba numerosas vueltas desconcertantes, hasta que finalmente saltó al ventanal, cuchillo en mano. Éste se clavó en el orificio que habían dejado mis balas, resquebrajando el cristal y partiéndolo en mil pedazos con su propio cuerpo. Viendo el inminente peligro en que se encontraba, tomé mi rifle y apunté nuevamente.

Existía una razón por la cual los asesinos de rango S en adelante eran casi inexistentes: Cilan no parecía ni remotamente humano. A pesar de todas las balas que los hombres dispararon en su dirección, ninguna dio en el blanco. Su cuchillo arrojaba chispas de color rojizo cada vez que este desviaba una bala con el mismo, y entre saltos, coberturas y cargas espontáneas, fue acabando uno a uno con los miembros del grupo. Realizaba cortes limpios en la garganta de sus víctimas, que lo cubrieron de sangre en cuestión de segundos.

No necesité usar ni una bala para defenderlo, pues él se las arregló sólo. Y al finalizar la matanza, sólo quedaba vivo el hombre del kipá, mi objetivo. Cilan intercambió unas palabras con el sujeto que no alcancé a oír, y el hombre se puso de rodillas implorando piedad. Pero en ese momento Cilan tuvo todo menos compasión de él. Cinco, diez… quince puñaladas. Pude observar la sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro del joven mientras hundía su cuchillo una y otra vez en su víctima hasta agotarse y voltearse para verme.

—¡Todo despejado, Clemont! —gritó levantando un pulgar de color rojo. El río de sangre chorreaba por el piso y atravesaba el ventanal roto, deslizándose por las paredes—. ¡Largémonos de aquí!

.-

Cuando regresé al espacioso departamento que Alan pagaba durante mi estadía en Paris, Serena seguía durmiendo. Deposité la bandeja del desayuno sobre sus piernas mientras la despertaba con un beso.

—Buenos días, mi princesa. Café Hélene y Coulants de chocolate se encuentran el menú de hoy.

—Oh, no tenías que molestarte, Clemont—musitó la joven de ojos azules, su larga melena rubia descansando junto a sus hombros—. ¿Quieres uno?

Alcé los brazos para aceptar el postre y dejarle un beso a modo de agradecimiento, sin darme cuenta de mi error: las manos aún me temblaban por la escena que había visto esa mañana. La mirada de Serena adquirió una expresión consternada, mientras separaba la bandeja rápidamente y me agarraba de las manos con fuerza.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Clemont? —musitó acercando su cuerpo envuelto en un camisón de seda que sólo resaltaba aún más su figura— Estás palido.

No supe qué responderle. No podía decirle lo que acababa de ocurrir esta mañana. Cerré los ojos , sintiendo una punzada en la sien al recordar el rostro de aquella persona que había matado por accidente y suspiré intentando tranquilizarme.

—No es nada. Sólo pensaba en mi trabajo. Me gustaría ser libre de él por una vez— dije evasivamente, en voz baja.

—¿Y por qué no renuncias?

—No es tan sencillo.

No podía renunciar. Una vez te conviertes en un asesino, lo eres para siempre. Obtienes un nuevo nombre, una nueva vida… una nueva identidad. ¿Pero a qué costo? Los fantasmas de tus víctimas te perseguirán por siempre, así como los cazadores persiguen a un zorro por su codiciada piel.

* * *

 _ **Próximo Capítulo - Capítulo 3: "A la báie"**_


	3. A la báie

**Libertad**

 _Capítulo 3: A la báie_

 _[Death Note - Light's Theme]_

La noticia del asesinato en masa producido en los suburbios de la ciudad fue la primicia de los informativos durante los días que sucedieron. E incluso a pesar de los numerosos investigadores y la masacre que había hecho Cilan en aquel lugar, éstos no pudieron encontrar tanto los cuerpos como un simple rastro de su ADN. "La Mantis", como le decían los otros asesinos de alto rango en la Central por su pelo y ojos verdes y capacidades excepcionales de combate, era implacable. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona haya hecho semejante desastre y no haya dejado ni una huella?

A pesar de que tuve tiempo de sobra para preguntárselo, jamás lo hice. Al día siguiente, Alan decidió que los siguientes encargos que él hiciera debíamos hacerlos en grupo. Inmediatamente protesté: teníamos una manera muy distinta de trabajar, y no podríamos lograr nada juntos. Éramos totalmente opuestos.

—Los opuestos se complementan para formar un círculo completo, Clemont— la voz distorsionada de Alan a través de mi teléfono sonaba tan irreconocible como siempre—. "La Mantis" solo entrará en acción si tú fallas. Y nadie quiere —enfatizó— más víctimas inocentes a partir de lo que ha sucedido.

"Haz un buen trabajo y será lo mismo que trabajar solo. Haz un mal trabajo… y verás más sangre ser derramada. Todo depende de ti."

Así, las horas se hicieron días, los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Aprendí a tener un excepcional cuidado a la hora de abatir a mis víctimas, incluso más que antes. Sin embargo existieron ocasiones en las que simplemente la suerte y el destino jugaban en contra mío, y ese era el momento en que Cilan desenvainaba su arma.

Fue uno de los últimos trabajos en el que todo salió mal otra vez. Nos habíamos disfrazado de meseros para una fiesta en un yate privado. Mi plan era sencillo, disimular una píldora laxante en mi objetivo y abatirlo en los sanitarios de un solo disparo. Entre el alcohol y la música, nadie notaría su ausencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Curioso es el destino, que el hombre terminó derramando el trago por accidente, y pidió otra copa a uno de los meseros reales. Tenía una docena de píldoras de sobra para intentarlo nuevamente, pero Cilan no quiso escucharme.

La Mantis no tuvo piedad. Sólo necesitaba cometer un fallo para que éste saltara a la acción con el cuchillo en mano, una sonrisa maniática y una mirada abyecta en sus ojos desorbitados. Hombres, mujeres, niños… todos eran indistintos para él: su trabajo fue una verdadera carnicería. Pronto todo el crucero se quedó en silencio excepto por el chocar de las olas y un par de gaviotas que revoloteaban la embarcación.

—Ah, el delicioso aroma de la sangre fresca en una noche de luna llena—decía profundamente, mientras pasaba su lengua por el filo del cuchillo cubierto de sangre—. Será difícil hacer desaparecer tantos cuerpos esta vez, ¿no crees?

La sola imagen me hacía estremecerme, pero debía mostrarme implacable ante un asesino de sangre fría como él. Tan solo pensar en la cantidad de personas que habían muerto por mi culpa esa noche fue un martirio para mí durante las próximas semanas, una tortura que sólo podía calmar cuando sentía el calor de Serena en las noches que pasábamos juntos, las cuales comenzaron a ser más y más frecuentes con el transcurso del tiempo.

—Deberíamos salir a cenar juntos un día de estos…— dijo una noche, mientras ambos estábamos acostados—. No hemos salido en mucho tiempo.

Jugueteé un poco con los rizos dorados de Serena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, que la hizo estremecerse.

—Como usted diga, mi princesa.

—Ya deja de tratarme así— replicó la joven otorgándome una de sus espectaculares sonrisas—. Tal vez tu artimaña del caballero funcionó conmigo, pero yo no quiero a un príncipe. Solo quiero a alguien que me ame como yo lo amo a él.

—Y yo te amo más que nada en este mundo— le declaré acogiéndola entre mis brazos—. Mañana iremos al restaurante más bello de toda Francia.

Parecía una oportunidad dorada. Una magnífica chance para hacer algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo.

.-

—Reserva para dos personas— dijo el camarero, repasando una larga lista de invitados—. Sí, aquí están. Será la mesa junto a la ventana, si son tan amables…

Serena avanzó por delante de mí. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura naturalmente, mientras que yo por mi parte había optado por el clásico esmoquin con un pañuelo blanco a juego con su vestido. Pedimos dos filetes de Kobe A5 (uno de los cortes de carne más caros y exquisitos del mundo) acompañado de un vino añejo, y la atención fue casi inmediata. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas hasta que sentí un temblor en mi pierna derecha: lo supe al instante, era uno de los pedidos de Alan.

—Es una velada hermosa, Clemont— dijo Serena, mientras miraba las estrellas por la ventana—. Es una lástima que no pueda quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer: tengo una ópera mañana por la noche y debo tener mis horas de sueño. Vendrás a verme, ¿verdad?

Apenas la había oído. Le respondí distraídamente fingiendo emoción, mientras rebuscaba disimuladamente mi teléfono. Había pedido específicamente esta noche libre. ¿Qué rayos era tan importante? Desbloqueé la pantalla de mi teléfono y miré frenéticamente las letras que aparecieron en él.

 _El nombre de su nuevo objetivo le llegará en unos momentos, a través de un agente. Buena suerte._

 _-Alan._

Apenas tuve tiempo a reaccionar, pues nuestro camarero se acercó en ese momento con dos copas de helado y frutos rojos, acompañado de una pequeña caja que había pedido específicamente.

—Su sobremesa, tal y como la pidieron— anunció mientras depositaba el pedido en el centro de la mesa y se retiraba rápidamente.

—¿Y esto qué es?— preguntó la joven, tomando la pequeña caja negra.

—Ni idea. Ábrelo— respondí despreocupadamente.

Los ojos azules de Serena se esmerilaron al ver el hermoso anillo de oro con una paloma de marfil blanca labrada en el centro. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, antes de fijarlos en mí.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —pregunté, tomándola de las manos.

Lo siguiente que vi fue un alboroto, y el mundo se convirtió de color dorado: Serena se había levantado de la mesa provocando un estrépito y me abrazó, llorando de la alegría. Su larga melena me cubría la cara mientras ella reía, lloraba y me besaba al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah, que escena más hermosa tiene el privilegio de hospedar este humilde restaurante! —dijo una voz a lo lejos—. ¡Deberíamos agasajarlos con nuestra tradición, las galletas de la fortuna!

Para el momento en que Serena se separó de mí, quien había pronunciado esas palabras ya se había retirado. Nos sentamos nuevamente, ella más feliz que nunca, mientras tomábamos nuestro postre sin dejar de mirarnos tiernamente el uno al otro.

—¡Aquí están, para los nuevos prometidos! —dijo la voz, y finalmente pude verlo— ¿Qué les depara el futuro?

Era un camarero. Un camarero de ojos y pelo verde, que se acercaba con una bandeja de plata y dos pequeñas galletas de harina de trigo. Nos las entregó y ambos las abrimos, ante la mirada de más de la mitad del restaurante, que nos observaba curiosos.

—¿"Les espera una noche que recordarán como si fuera la última"? —citó la joven confusa— Pues parece que será un futuro bastante cercano…—comentó pícaramente, entre risas— ¿Qué dice la tuya, Clemont?

No respondí. El crujido de la galleta al romperse fue el último sonido que alcancé a oír, pues la pequeña tira de papel que había dentro de ella me ensordeció los oídos y me cortó la respiración, mientras mis ojos se contraían al leerla con incredulidad.

 _"Serena Yvonne"_

* * *

 _ **Próximo capítulo - Capítulo 4: "Ambrosía"**_


	4. Ambrosía

**Libertad**

 _Capítulo 4: Ambrosía_

 _[Tokyo Ghoul Intro Song - Unravel (original and full)]_

La enorme y maravillosa sala de teatro parecía descolorida ante mis ojos mientras Serena cantaba una vez más, al frente de la gigantesca audiencia que escuchaba en completo silencio. Las lágrimas empañaban mis anteojos y me obligaban a mirar hacia abajo. Mis manos temblaban al saber lo que iba a suceder: tan pronto como su canción acabase, su destino sería inevitable.

 _Sólo quería ser libre de mi trabajo por una puta vez._

La sonata de Serena estaba llegando a sus notas finales, ardiendo de pasión en cada una de sus notas. "¿Por qué debía ser ella?", es lo que me pregunté una y mil veces esa noche, más nunca obtuve respuesta. El movimiento de Alan había sido impecable: había forzado mi agrupación con "La Mantis", con el fin de obtener todos los movimientos de la vida de Serena a través de mí. Y una vez la tuviera entre sus redes, sólo necesitaría una orden para acabar con ella. Él sabía que yo jamás la mataría, por eso puso a Cilan a mi lado. Ambos lo habían dicho: si fallaba en cumplir tu objetivo, él se encargaría de hacerlo.

La joven terminó de cantar y sonrió al público extasiada, mientras todos aplaudían. Sin notar que detrás de ella, un hombre con una máscara blanca que no ocultaba su pelo verde y vestido formalmente aparecía en escena. La gente calló repentinamente, pensando que la obra continuaba. Solo que esto ya no era una obra. El hombre de la máscara desenvainó una espada silenciosamente y en un movimiento ágil, la tomó por detrás y con su brazo derecho, puso el filo sobre su garganta. Serena se quedó inmóvil del miedo: no podía gritar ni emitir una palabra. Todo terminaría como una magnífica actuación.

Serena, mi amor. Mi prometida. Si alguien debía poner fin a su vida, definitivamente Cilan no era el indicado. ¡Ni él ni nadie era el indicado para arrebatarle la vida a una persona! ¡Ella no tenía por qué jodidamente morir!

Me sujeté la cabeza gritando con locura y haciendo que todo el teatro se voltee, Serena y Cilan incluidos, mientras miles de voces en mi cabeza me decían al mismo tiempo qué hacer.

"¿ _Qué estás esperando? ¡Sálvala!_ ", decían unas.

"¿ _Qué rayos estás haciendo? Sólo lograrás que La Mantis te mate a ti también_ ", replicaban del otro lado.

Me puse de pie, tirando mis anteojos empañados por las lágrimas con una mano, mientras desenfundaba mi pistola con la otra. No necesitaba anteojos para mirar de lejos, podía ver la máscara blanca desde aquí. Pero en las escasas milésimas de segundo que pasaron desde que apunté hasta que apreté el gatillo, otro pensamiento me asaltó.

Podía ser yo quien le diera un final a Serena. Lo había hecho mil veces, un disparo limpio entre las cejas, y su vida acabaría sin sufrimiento alguno. La ciudad sólo me vería como un hombre tratando de salvar a su mujer. Y ella estaba muy cerca como para fallar. Si cumplía mi objetivo, Cilan no podría tocarla… y yo tampoco.

Jamás podría besarla otra vez. Abrazarla otra vez. Verla saludarme, sonreírme o incluso posar sus ojos en mí otra vez. Disparé.

La bala produjo un estruendo que resonó en todo el lugar mientras salía dirigida a toda velocidad en dirección al escenario. Creyendo que iría a la cabeza de Cilan, éste se escondió atrás de la chica, pero yo estaba un paso más delante de él esta vez. Era imposible que un asesino de semejante calibre como La Mantis se arriesgara a eso; en su lugar, disparé a su mano derecha, la que sujetaba la espada. Y acerté.

La gente comenzó a gritar escandalizada y correr en todas direcciones alejándose de mi rango de disparo mientras la espada de Cilan caía al suelo y éste se arrancaba la máscara gritando. Sabiendo que sería imposible abrirme paso entre el mar de personas, aproveché el momento para impulsarme en mi butaca y haciendo gala de un equilibrio espectacular, salté pisando en los respaldares de las filas hasta cruzar la platea en su totalidad y llegar al proscenio, en el mismo momento en que el hombre de pelo verde tomaba su espada de nuevo.

Sin dejar que se acerque a Serena, disparé una vez más y Cilan se apartó dando una voltereta lateral. No desperdicié la oportunidad: mientras éste se apartaba subí al escenario y me coloqué de espaldas a la joven. Serena estaba tan consternada que no podía moverse siquiera. La imagen la mantenía en shock, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Una fina línea roja se podía percibir en su cuello: un segundo más y el corte habría sido tan profundo que sería imposible salvarla.

—¡Aléjate de ella!— grité con más valor del que tenía, y Cilan se rió desquiciadamente antes de arremeter nuevamente.

No podía apartarme de su camino, pues ella estaba detrás de mí. No tuve otra opción que desviar la hoja con una de mis extremidades, produciéndome un corte profundo a la altura del antebrazo.

—¡Déjame acabarla! —gritó La Mantis desaforado, mientras lo alejaba de una patada en el esternón—. ¡Tú no lo harás, eres muy débil para hacerlo!— berreó cargando otra vez.

El truco no funcionaría dos veces. Gatillé rápidamente y Cilan no tuvo más remedio que apartarse otra vez; esperé unos segundos a que aterrizara antes de enviarle dos proyectiles nuevamente, los cuales desvió con la espada, produciendo chispas doradas.

—Es inútil, Clemont—siseó cual víbora, lamiendo la sangre de Serena de su espada, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de excitación— ¡Es deliciosa! ¡Tú has tenido este manjar de los dioses en tu cama durante meses, y yo no puedo probar ni un pedazo de ella! ¿Quién ésta siendo injusto aquí?

Las palabras de La Mantis me golpearon más fuerte que un puñetazo en el estómago. Cilan no sólo era un asesino… Las imágenes de él pasando la lengua por su espada en el crucero llegaron acompañadas de su atuendo de camarero la noche anterior, para saltar al jugoso corte Kobe A5 que habíamos comido allí. ¡Por eso no se encontró rastro de los hombres que mató la primera noche! ¿Nos habría servido a Serena y a mí…?

La revelación me costó cara, pues con un corte limpio de su muy afilada espada, la mano con la que me había cubierto del nuevo ataque de Cilan salió volando, siendo reemplazada sólo por un insoportable dolor. La sangre derramó el escenario mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándome el brazo horrorizado. Alcancé a oír un grito ahogado de la chica detrás de mí que fue interrumpido por las estruendosas carcajadas de Cilan, acompañadas de los sonoros pasos en la hueca madera del escenario.

—Has perdido. Sabías que era imposible vencerme y aun así lo has intentado. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que tu muerte será en vano. Sólo ella tenía que morir. ¡Tal parece que la galleta de la fortuna decía la verdad, Serena! —gritó riéndose una vez más— ¡Definitivamente es una noche que no olvidarán!

Cilan se acercó lentamente, hasta ponerse de pie al frente mío. Las gotas de sangre seguían cayendo de su espada que apoyó en el suelo, como un rey frente al más miserable de los esclavos.

—Adiós, Clemont— dijo alzando su espada. Todo estaba terminado… o no.

Había visto a La Mantis en acción. Innumerables veces, a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Él siempre degollaba a sus enemigos como reses, siempre. Sin duda lo haría conmigo también, y probablemente lo haría con su mano izquierda, la única que tenía sana. Era la única esperanza que tenía. Esperé hasta escuchar el zumbido de la espada al cortar el aire antes de tumbarme de costado. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre mi brazo izquierdo, produciéndome un dolor insoportable, sin embargo tuve las fuerzas suficientes para estirar la mano y tomar el arma que aún se encontraba sujeta por mi extremidad amputada. Y sin pensar siquiera en que aquel pedazo de carne era parte de mi propio cuerpo, puse mi índice sobre el índice de la mano cortada y disparé al pecho de Cilan.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. La Mantis se echó hacia atrás en cada disparo, incrédulo, antes de trastabillar y caer sentado en la madera, espada en mano. Lo oí insultarme entre sus berridos, mientras me levantaba con dificultad hasta acercarme a donde se encontraba y lo apuntaba en la cabeza para abatirlo.

—Maldito, ¡Maldito!— exclamó escupiendo sangre— ¡No te saldrás con la suya!— vociferó, y lanzó la espada directo hacia mi cabeza.

Era un movimiento tan predecible que me sorprendió. La esquivé sin problemas, apartándome hacia un lado. ¿Qué clase de maniobra estúpida había sido esa? Cilan al parecer pensó lo mismo, pues éste rió con la boca cubierta de sangre antes de que la bala en su cabeza lo callara para siempre.

Había terminado. Caí boca arriba, sonriendo para mis adentros a pesar del dolor. No me importaba desmayarme por la pérdida de sangre y ser atrapado por la policía. Había salvado a Serena, y ella era todo lo que importaba. Sólo quería verla una vez más antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

Giré mi cabeza, y allí estaba parada ella hermosa como siempre, pero aún afectada por el shock. Sus cabellos dorados combinaban con el vestido dorado que llevaba puesto. Un vestido que lentamente comenzó a mancharse de color rojo a la altura del corazón, donde había una espada clavada que la había atravesado completamente.

 _¡SERENA!_

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo – Capítulo 5 "Entropía"_**


	5. Entropía

**Libertad**

 _Capítulo 5: Entropía_

 _[Tokyo Ghoul - Glassy Sky]_

Allí estaba ella de pie, sin tener idea de qué había sucedido. El oír mi voz pronunciar su nombre pareció sacarla de un trance, pues sus ojos finalmente se desencajaron y se fijaron en mí un momento, antes de bajar la mirada y ver el pedazo de acero que salía de su pecho. La chica trató de tirar de la espada en vano, pues al más mínimo esfuerzo su cuerpo se vino abajo, cayendo al suelo con la misma sutileza con la que lo hace un pájaro abatido, produciendo un sonido sordo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. La había salvado, y cuando me acercara a ella vería que la mente sólo me estaba jugando una mala pasada. A pesar del enorme sacrificio que le pedía a mi cuerpo, éste no pareció quejarse en absoluto. Arranqué un buen trozo de mi camisa con los dientes e improvisé un torniquete en mi brazo izquierdo para detener el sangrado, mientras me arrastraba lentamente hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Clemont?— preguntó al aire, los ojos cerrados de dolor. Su cabello se desparramaba en todas direcciones con una gracilidad natural, como si recién acabara de despertarse.

—Estoy aquí. No te preocupes— susurré en voz baja, intentando tranquilizarla.

La profundidad de la herida era crítica. La espada había atravesado su cuerpo completamente e inclinaba su cuerpo unos centímetros a la altura del pecho, arquéandole la espalda.

—Quítamela— fue lo único que pronunció. Su respiración se aceleró y ella comenzó a agitarse un poco al no recibir respuesta, por lo que le tomé la mano y me puse de rodillas a su lado.

—Por favor, aguanta. Sólo será un segundo— dije con convicción, antes de poner mi mano en la empuñadura con firmeza— Uno, dos… ¡tres!

El gemido de dolor de la chica resonó en todo el escenario, aturdiéndome los oídos a la vez que se me partía el corazón. El dolor corporal que sentía en ese momento no era nada comparado al dolor emocional que me producía verla en ese estado. Serena finalmente pudo recostarse en el piso, respirando con un poco más de tranquilidad… una tranquilidad muy peligrosa.

No podía irse, aún era muy pronto. Si existía al menos una ínfima posibilidad de salvarla, debía intentarlo. La maldita espada de Cilan tintineó en el suelo al lanzarla mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantenerla despierta.

—Serena. ¡Serena, abre los ojos! —grité desesperado, tratando de devolverla a la consciencia. No me animaba a sacudirla; perdía tanta sangre…— ¡Serena!

La chica abrió los ojos con dificultad, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y una sonrisa cargada de pena.

—¿Por qué las cosas han terminado así? —susurró.

—Todavía no ha terminado. Una ambulancia está por llegar —mentí, juntando coraje—. Tú sólo respira, te prometo que saldremos de esta. No seas melodramática— añadí intentando forzar una sonrisa de despreocupación, aunque en vano.

La chica respondió con un hipido y otro gemido de dolor, antes de llevarse las manos al pecho y apretarlo con fuerza. Un sonido muy lejano comenzó a oírse en las afueras del teatro.

—No lo estoy siendo —replicó mirándome con sus hermosos ojos, unos ojos que lentamente iban perdiendo el brillo de vitalidad que tanto la caracterizaban—. Ambos sabemos que no voy a salir viva de esto.

—No digas es-— dije impotente, mientras el sonido de afuera se hacía más intenso. Unas sirenas de policía alcanzaron a oírse a lo lejos.

—Estoy muy feliz— me interrumpió, elevando la voz—, muy feliz de haberte conocido, y es esta felicidad lo que me hace preguntar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida nos da esos momentos de felicidad para luego arrebatárnoslos de golpe?

Su desolador esfuerzo por hablar me hizo sentir estúpido al tratar de engañarla, por lo que guardé silencio mientras los sonidos de afuera se incrementaban.

—Podríamos habernos casado. Haber tenido hijos, mascotas, una vida tranquila en las afueras de la ciudad. Podríamos haber envejecido juntos, hasta el fin de los días. —la chica tosió de dolor, inclinándose levemente hacia mi lado—. Todo lo que tenemos es efímero, amor mío. Puedes tener todo y repentinamente no tener nada. Nunca olvides eso… y nunca olvides que te amo.

Juntando sus últimas fuerzas, Serena se incorporó a mi lado y tomándome la mano con las suyas selló sus labios con amor contra los míos, antes de caer grácilmente hacia atrás, con la ligereza de una pluma. Sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa débil en su rostro y sus manos firmemente sostenidas en la mía, en la que sentí un objeto duro y puntiagudo, pero cálido como el cuerpo humano.

Un anillo de oro, con una hermosa paloma de marfil labrada en el centro.

 _[Seis meses después]_

Las flores y el césped crecían con más color que nunca en los pequeños espacios de jardín que no estaban ocupados con el cemento de los pequeños caminos enrevesados, que permitían a uno pasearse y visitar todas y cada una de las placas de mármol ubicadas en el piso. El Cementerio de Pére Lachaise era un lugar magnífico, después de todo.

Me encontraba de cuclillas frente a una de las lápidas. Las flores que había a su lado eran prácticamente nuevas, sin embargo no dudé en cambiarlas nuevamente aunque con un poco de dificultad, pues sólo utilizaba mi mano derecha. Para no desechar las flores viejas, las coloqué en la losa contigua. Y en el momento en que me enderecé, una figura se encontraba a mi lado, envuelta en una gabardina negra con capucha.

—La entropía es un concepto maravilloso, ¿no crees?— dijo en medio del pacífico silencio de los muertos.

No respondí: llevaba tanto tiempo sin emitir una palabra que no creía ser capaz de articular ningún sonido. El hombre rió por lo bajo, antes de continuar.

—La entropía, aquella teoría en la cual toda cantidad de energía positiva implica una misma salida de energía negativa, de destrucción. Así es como los cientos de cuerpos a nuestros pies se descomponen, pero a cambio crean las flores más bellas y coloridas del mundo.

Aún sin decir nada, miré mi brazo izquierdo. Si el concepto de la entropía era así… ¿por qué habría sacrificado una de mis manos?

"Has tenido muchos momentos felices con tu novia, después de todo", dijo una voz en mi cabeza. La voz del visitante a mi lado me sacó de mis pensamientos, mientras leía en voz alta la lápida a mis pies.

—"Serena Yvonne, mil novecientos noventa y dos" Cielos, solo tenía veinticuatro años. Casi me recuerda a…—murmuró entre dientes, antes de limpiar la inscripción de plata a su lado, en la que pude leer perfectamente:

 _Cilan Dento -_ _(1992-2016)_

No lo dudé. Sin pedirle permiso, ni dudarlo por un segundo, le quité la capucha al individuo a mi lado. El abrigo reveló un pelo azul oscuro, acompañado de un rostro de ojos celestes, con una bufanda a juego en su cuello.

—Alan— musité con furia.

—Con las personas sucede lo mismo— continuó éste, sin importarle que su identidad haya sido revelada—. Para que una persona de mal abandone este mundo, es el mundo mismo el que debe pagar con una persona inocente. Que tengas un buen día, Clemont.

Cerré los puños de ira mientras el hombre se retiraba tranquilamente. Alan, quien había mandado la orden de matar a Serena. De no haber sido por él y sus artimañas, La Mantis jamás habría actuado, ella seguiría viva y yo no estaría pisando este cementerio. No me importaba el precio entrópico que debería pagar esta vez, si un ojo, la otra mano o mis piernas. Lo único que importaba, es que Alan debía morir.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Notas Finales, Agradecimientos y Dedicatorias**


	6. Notas Finales y Agradecimientos

**Libertad**

 _Notas Finales, Agradecimientos y Dedicatorias_

 _[Pokemon X and Y - Professor Sycamore's Theme Remix]_

 ***** Antes que nada, debo agradecerle a Monoz1, Ryklin y Joupen por sus reviews durante esta semana. Ver que alguien sigue tus obras es un sentimiento magnífico.

 ***** Esta historia participa del Reto "New Year, New Universe" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak. Debía regirse por las siguientes reglas:

 **-** Debía situarse en un Universo Alterno de asesinos, en los que no existieran los Pokémon.

 **-** Debía tener el género o subgénero Romance.

 **-** El personaje principal debía ser Clemont, el secundario Cilan y el extra Alan.

 ***** Debido a la sobrecarga de personajes masculinos (literalmente las opciones que tenía eran nueve personajes hombres), es que decidí añadir a Serena, no como heroína, sino más bien como el objetivo del personaje principal. Cilan sería el antagonista principal de la obra, y Alan mi as bajo la manga al finalizar la historia.

 ***** Todos los nombres de los capítulos tienen un significado.

 **1)** "Soprano" es la voz más aguda en el registro vocal humano, y comparte la inicial con Serena.

 **2)** "Vulpini" es el nombre científico para el zorro que vendría a personificar a Clemont, que no casualmente en el canon es un científico.

 **3)** "A la báie" significa "acorralado", y representa a Clemont entre la espada y la pared, de si matar a Serena o dejar que Cilan acabe con ella a su manera.

 **4)** "Ambrosía" es la comida de los dioses, que según la mitología griega otorgaba inmortalidad. No es una casualidad tampoco que Cilan muriera sin poder "probar" a Serena.

 **5)** "Entropía" ya ha sido explicado por Alan en el último capítulo, y es básicamente el punto en el que gira toda la trama.

 ***** Las cosas se me fueron de las manos entrando en el capítulo 4. Quise resaltar la violencia y sadismo de Cilan en la historia, y dudé durante mucho tiempo la escena en la que éste le cortaba la mano a Clemont. Sin embargo, éste elemento ayudó a complementar el concepto de la entropía que fui armando hacia el final.

 ***** Serena estaba planteada para morir desde el primer guión, sin embargo Cilan no. Se supone que arrastraría su personaje a una futura secuela de Libertad para acabar con la historia, pero esto le robaría protagonismo a Alan en la misma, por lo que decidí que muriera.

 ***** Un dato curioso, y [Alerta de Spoilers] es que tanto en Guilty Crown como en Mirai Nikki (de donde saque los OST), el personaje femenino termina muriendo hacia el final de la historia. Incluso en Tokyo Ghoul la pareja del protagonista (por llamarla de alguna manera) se ha vuelto un blanco de "muerte trágica" inminente.

 ***** Como ya he dicho, eventualmente habrá una secuela de Libertad, con Clemont y Alan como personajes principales. Sólo que no sé cuándo saldrá.

 ***** Debo una dedicatoria a Amphy and Alex por "forzarme" el género romance en un AU en el que, inevitablemente, habría muerte. Mi idea original está fuertemente inspirada en el Romance Trágico antiguo, muy lejos de los finales felices que vemos actualmente en las novelas de televisión y con un sentido más serio, dejando una enseñanza final y algo en qué pensar.

…y para finalizar, un agradecimiento final a ti, si has leído todo hasta el final. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
